


A Mermaid's Tale

by InfernumLilith



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Human!Mary, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid amulet, Mermaid ring, Mermaid!Zelda, Soft soft and soft, mermaid au, mermaid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumLilith/pseuds/InfernumLilith
Summary: A 10 year old Mary is drowning and is being saved by a mermaid around her age. Circumstances pull them apart taking Mary's memories with them. Eight years later, Mary left Fayshore. Twenty five years later she returned with an urge to visit her favorite place in Fayshore. But what is that humming she hears? Is that a song?Spellwell AU
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	A Mermaid's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a mermaid fic. I couldn't help it okay. It was calling to me like a Siren's song.  
> My heart feels so lighter after writing this.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did!  
> Love you, guys! <3

Water…

So much water…

She couldn’t breathe…

She was drowning…

Her lungs were filling with water and her eyes were closing. In the limitless blue of the ocean, young Mary Wardwell raised her head to look at the sunrays for the last time. She didn’t know how to swim and no matter how hard she kicked and punched she couldn’t get back to the surface. She was tired.

At the thought of no one coming to her rescue, she closed her eyes giving up. Arms were wrapped around her waist tightly all of a sudden. The next thing she felt was her body moving fast against the water. Faster than ever. She tried to open her eyes but she was unable to do it.

_Can you hear me?  
Please open your eyes._

The words were the next thing she remembered. The voice wasn’t familiar but Mary wasn’t afraid. It was a sweet calming voice and not exactly feminine. Not yet anyway.

She felt a warm hand on her collarbone and next thing she knew, she was coughing out half the ocean. The person let go off her startled and Mary started to sink again. She was brought up onto the surface before she swallowed more water.

“I am sorry.” The other person said. Mary rested her head on the person’s shoulder breathing heavily, trying to recover. She could only see a pale neck and red hair falling around it and floating in the water. The necklace hanging from the person’s neck drew her attention for a minute. She reached out and held it in her fingers. It was a blue crystal of sorts with some weird engravings on it. Not that 10 year old Mary knew what it actually was. She pulled away from the person slightly but she rested her hands on the small shoulders to keep herself afloat.

Her sparkling blue eyes connected with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She took a moment to study the face of her hero and blinked. She was young like her.

The red-haired girl brought her face so close to Mary’s face that their noses were touching. “Wow! Your eyes are as blue as the ocean.” The young girl whispered but Mary didn’t know what to say to that, she just smiled.

Mary felt something heavy hit her legs and looked down into the water frightened. She gasped and stared mesmerized. “What is that?” she exclaimed.

“That’s my tail, silly.” The other girl giggled and waved her tail a few times. The gold on her tail was reflecting the sunlight making all the colors on it dance.

“Are you a real mermaid?” she asked gushing. Mary loved mermaids. She had a tone of mermaid books she made her mother read to her every night.

“Aha!” the girl said with a proud grin.

“Zelda! What in Poseidon’s name are you doing?” A loud booming voice yelped from behind the two girls causing both of them to jump and turn to look for it. Mary’s eyes almost bugged out from the sockets when she noticed a man swimming towards them faster than anyone she had seen before.

When the man reached them, he gasped when he noticed Mary. “She was drowning father.” Zelda whined loudly.

“I told you a million times to stay away from humans and their land. The only safe place is deep under the sea. Why do you always insist on disobeying me?” he growled angrily. He took Mary away from Zelda and swam with her to the sore. He glanced around making sure that no human was close by and placed Mary on some rocks.

Mary was in tears by now. She was scared and cold and away from the other girl. The man was mean but the girl was sweet and funny. She didn’t feel safe near him. She watched as he pulled the amulet from his neck and touched it on her forehead.

“I am sorry little one but I can’t risk you telling anyone about what you saw.” He sighed and swam away from her. Zelda who had followed him near the rocks reached out and grabbed Mary’s hand.

“Zelda!” he called after her.

“I am sorry.” She whispered and looked at Mary through sad green eyes.

She jumped into the water and disappeared. Mary sat there gazing into the water willing the mermaid to come back until she heard her mother calling out her name frantically. She stood up and realized that she was holding something in her hand. She looked down and spotted a ring sitting on her palm. It was gold with a cerulean stone on it. She didn’t remember where she found it. _What did I do today? What happened?_

No. Mary didn’t remember the sweet mermaid that saved her from drowning. Not anymore.

She ran to her mother and took her hand with a smile. “Mommy, look what I found!” she exclaimed proudly and showed the ring to her mother.

“Oh sweetheart. It’s really beautiful.” Her mother praised her as she started to walk home.

* * *

**25 years later**

Ever since Mary Wardwell had found that ring, she never took it off her finger. Even when she grew up and her fingers were not that of a young child, the ring fitted her finger perfectly. She couldn’t find a way to explain it and she had stopped trying in the end. The ring had always offered her comfort whenever she needed it; when she left Fayshore to go to college, when her dog passed away, when her boyfriend broke up with her. All she had to do was bring it close to her heart and she was immediately overcome with the warmest feeling.

One more thing you should know about Mary is that ever since she left Fayshore, she was having the same dream over and over again; every night. Drowning in the sea and being saved by an auburn haired woman with intelligent and mysterious green eyes. What scared her the most was the fact that the woman had a tail. Why the hell would she be dreaming of such absurd things? That’s a question she asked herself every time she awoke startled and sweaty. She didn’t manage to answer that question either.

After she graduated from college she spent some years teaching in New York. It didn’t take long for her to abandon her position and move back to Fayshore. There was something begging her to return. Something calling to her and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, something tugged at her heartstrings every time she thought about it. She always blamed it on being homesick. She didn’t have any friends in New York and she missed her family. The reason she had stayed in New York was because she longed for an adventure; anything to make her heart tighten and beat fast with some adrenaline. And what better way to have that than move into a huge city, right? Wrong!

Mary’s life in New York was as dull as her coworkers were. No excitement, no adventure. She wasn’t living her life to the fullest. She was surviving through the jungle people called New York. She’d rather have a routine back at home than live in a city all alone with no one to talk to.

That’s all it took for Mary to pack her things and move back to Fayshore. She rented a house near her parents and got a job at Fayshore High School. The days were dragging by ever since she moved but at least she was happier than she had ever been in New York.

* * *

One fateful Friday evening, Mary was strolling down the beach near her house. She spent all her childhood on that beach playing and splashing against the soft waves. It was her favorite spot, the only place that brought her some peace and quiet.

The brunette had ditched her shoes at the shore and walked determined towards the sea. The sun was setting casting a soft orange color over the beach and painting the sea a deep red color. Others might find it, scary or spooky especially when they couldn’t see clearly inside the water. But not Mary. Never Mary. The teacher was not afraid of it. She lifted her long black skirt up to her knees and dipped her feet into the water. She smiled happily and splashed water around chuckling to herself, feeling like a little kid again.

Suddenly a soft melody reached her ears when the wind changed direction. Mary stopped abruptly and turned towards the rocks to the other side of the beach. _Is someone singing?_

Mary’s feet guided her closer to the humming without her even realizing it. As soon as she approached the rocks, the humming turned into a song and the voice… That voice was the most beautiful thing Mary had ever heard in her life. She climbed carefully over slippery rocks, her feet tangling into her skirt every now and then. She tried to stay as quiet as possible until she saw her.

Mary stood frozen, the wind blowing through her hair making them slap gently at her face and glasses but she didn’t even notice. She stared at the back of a red-haired woman sitting on a rock singing. Her red locks moved with the wind almost playfully. In addition to the wind, the sun setting casted a soft orange glow on them turning them into flames.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_ _  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold…_

Her melodical voice traveled around them, warming Mary’s heart. It had the same effect Mary’s ring always had.

The brunette took a step closer. She knocked a small stone into the water, startling the woman and effectively ending the song. A set of green intelligent eyes turned to look at her in fear.

“I’m sorry. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” She swallowed embarrassed. She watched the fear leave the woman’s eyes.

“That’s okay.” She watched the woman take a glimpse at her hand and smiled knowingly. Mary hid her ring with her other hand feeling the need to protect her precious ring. “Makes sense.”

“What does?” Mary tilted her head confused.

“That you were able to hear my song.” The redhead woman said and turned her head back towards the sunset.

Mary wanted to ask. She really did but she couldn’t get her voice to come out. Was she supposed to leave and let the woman go back to her song? She didn’t want to leave though. She wanted to get a better look at her, to study her more. But it would be rude and Mary was a lot of things but rude was not one of them. She turned to leave when the woman’s voice stopped her. “Would you like to join me? This is the perfect place to watch such a magnificent sunset.”

Mary couldn’t say no to the invitation. She didn’t want to anyway. “S-sure.” She walked closer and lifted her skirt to lower herself to a rock next to the other woman.

The brunette glanced at her from the corner of her eye and gasped. She turned away blushing furiously. “Are you okay?” the woman asked in a sweet voice.

“Y-y-you are naked!” Mary looked down at her lap and rubbed at her ring absentmindedly.

The woman threw her head back and laughed softly. Even her laugh was beautiful. “I am. It is how nature made us, is it not?” she pointed out looking at Mary.

The brunette could feel her eyes burning holes against her body but she was too embarrassed to look back at her.

“Are you one of those people?” she murmured.

“What people?” The woman asked furrowing her eyebrows.

“The liberated ones.” Mary clarified.

The woman tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

“N-never mind.” The brunette brushed off quickly the blush never leaving her cheeks.

A few more moments passed and neither woman spoke. Mary stared at the sunset watching as the sun was buried halfway under the sea. The other woman’s eyes had never left her though.

“Where did you get that ring?” Mary turned abruptly to look at the woman. Why would she care where she got the ring? She stared into her eyes and was confused to see the green orbs filled with hope.

“I-I don’t remember.” She confessed and she could see the hope turn into sadness. “I mean I was right here. I was ten I think. But I don’t remember finding it. Just holding it in my hand.” She had never told that to anyone. She didn’t know why she was opening up to a stranger.

“Pity.” The stranger muttered turning her face towards the sunset. Mary grabbed the opportunity to study the woman’s features. She knew almost everyone in Fayshore but even though the redhead seemed familiar she couldn’t place her no matter how hard she tried.

Out of nowhere the red-haired woman turned to Mary again. “What’s your name? I’m Zelda.”

Why did the name sound so familiar? Where did she hear it before? _It’s not a common name._ Mary shut off her musings realizing that the woman waited for an answer. “Ma-Mary.” She whispered and noticed the extended hand.

Mary avoided looking at the naked woman when she shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Ma-Mary.”

“It’s Mary.” Mary corrected with more confidence only to realize that the handshake was a bit awkward and she still hadn’t pulled back yet. The other woman brushed a thumb over her ring and a jolt shook Mary to the core. She stood up abruptly looking down at her hand. “I h-have to go. It was nice meeting you.” She murmured and walked away hurriedly. Zelda didn’t try to stop her but she watched her running away amused.

* * *

That night Mary had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned for the most part until exhaustion overtook her. She was drowning again but this time she wasn’t her current age. Not like all her previous dreams. This time she was ten years old and she was saved by another child close to her age. Only this child wasn’t human at all. She was something else. Half human half fish? No. That wasn’t right.

Mary was pulled out of the water, staring into a pair of green playful eyes on a chubby face surrounded by red locks. “Wow. Your eyes are as blue as the ocean.” She blinked willing the water to leave her eyes. Everything was so fuzzy. When she opened them again the playfulness from the eyes was gone, replaced by intelligence and was that hope?

Mary gasped and sat up on her bed. It couldn’t be true, could it? She threw the covers off her body. She changed into whatever clothes she found laying around and barely had time to grab at her glasses. She slammed the door shut and ran towards the beach. She didn’t even know what time it was.

She climbed over the rocks as if someone was chasing after her. When she reached the top, she clutched at her chest panting heavily. She looked around trying to find the other woman desperately. She walked further and saw her on the lower rocks splashing water around with her feet. The moonlight turned her skin into a shimmering silver making Mary wonder if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

“Is it true?” Mary raised her voice.

Zelda turned startled to look at her but didn’t answer her. Mary climbed down slipping a few times but catching herself in time. She kneeled next to the other woman looking at her through curious eyes. “Zelda, answer me. Is it true? Did you save me when I was drowning? Was that you?”

Zelda offered her the most beautiful smile anyone had ever given her. “I did.”

“You gave me the ring.” Mary muttered only now realizing it.

“I thought it might restore your memories of me.” She explained and hesitantly touched Mary’s hand. The brunette didn’t pull away.

Mary looked down at their hands. Her heart fluttered in excitement. “Does this mean that you are a…”

“A mermaid? Look for yourself.” Zelda lifted her gold/blue tail out of the water. Mary gasped. How did she not notice it when she came closer? Her eyes ran up and down Zelda’s body noticing that her chest was also covered in the same scales her tail was covered in.

“Why didn’t you come back?” Mary asked with some disappointment.

“I did once. But it was too late. You weren’t in Fayshore. I could feel it as soon as I approached the beach.” She lowered her head before Mary could see the sadness in her eyes. “I returned every night after that. Hoping for your return.” She confessed.

“Why?”

Zelda shrugged. “I don’t know. I felt like I should.”

Mary was speechless. She gave Zelda’s hand a soft squeeze making the woman turn to look at her. She leaned forward closing the gap between their faces. As soon as Mary’s soft lips touched Zelda’s salty ones, Mary realized why her soul and heart felt so empty. She found what was missing. Zelda placed a hand on Mary’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Mary was more than glad to reciprocate. Her arms were wrapped around Zelda’s waist tightly afraid that if she let go, the mermaid would slip through her fingers.

When they pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes. “What are we going to do now?” Mary muttered softly.

Zelda smiled warmly and pushed a brown lock behind Mary’s ear. “I don’t know. But I know one thing for certain.”

Mary tilted her head. “What’s that?”

Zelda smiled coyly at Mary. “Whatever happens this time, my beautiful Mary, I am not letting you slip through my fingers again. This time, I swear to Poseidon, I am not losing you again.” She whispered and leaned forward capturing Mary’s lips sealing her promise with the only way that actually meant something.

Two hearts became one that night.  
Two souls merged into one.  
Zelda found her Jolly Sailor Bold.  
Mary’s heart became whole.  
Both of them ready to fight whatever life threw their way.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
